


Universe is full of life; treasure it

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, connverse - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Steven Quartz Universe is just your average kid with three mom's and a pet lion. Though that last part may not be as true as you'd think.





	

Steven was never normal. He grew up with four parents. He had two aunts, Perisot and Lapis, who totally flirted all the time and probably weren't related to him or each other in anyway. He had three mom's. Pearl, more organized and orderly then the other, like he had noticed Connie's mom was. Amethyst who acted as though she was his big sister, was more lay back and chill but protected him as fiercely as the others. There was Garner who protected all of them. 

They were very different, but the main thing they had in common was that they loved Steven. 

His dad, Greg, was his favorite guy ever. He was a fun dad and he was chill like Amethyst it cared like Pearl and protected like Garnet. 

His mom wasn't discussed very often but when she was the mood became somber quickly. He loved her even though she had died while he was born. Talking about her hurt. But she was special. 

-|-

Connie and Steven walked home from school together everyday. Comparing homework and classes and whatever events had happened that day.


End file.
